The Perfect Moment
by RegalAsEver
Summary: (Canon Div): Helen thought she knew who she was, that's until a portal sucks her into a world of Evil Queens and runaway princesses..
1. The Other Side

**_AN: Hey guys, I haven't wrote for a while but I thought I'd get back into it with this short piece. I'm aiming for 5 chapters, but knowing my muse, it may become double that lol.._**

**_Opposite to my other fics, there will be no TW in this or bad language.._**

* * *

Birds cease there incessant squawking, luscious summer leaves rustle as the wind steadily whips itself into a frenzy. Dry earth rumbles, tangled roots bending and cracking under the force of a green and black vortex forming from above. The silent forest trembles, the powerful magic roaring across the vast greenery before a bundle clad in jean and nylon tumbles out of the void, landing with a harsh thud on foreign soil.

Several curses spew from her mouth, a loud and painful groan drowning out the shrinking portal as it fizzes into none existence. Hesitant birds resume their chattering, the wind calming.

Blue crystal eyes squint at the world around her, confusion marring ceramic features.

"Where...?"

A hand gently lands at the back of her skull, carefully covering her lengthy brown hair and she flinches knowing some damage has been done. Pulling back, she looks at the slither of crimson defacing her palm and grunts her detest. Perhaps shes only cut the skin.

Pulling her thoughts together, she pushes through the haze and sickness settled in her stomach and looks around. Her young features harden, her brows pinched. This doesn't look like the Coppice she was walking on a moment ago, this place is greener, more fuller, and the trees are different, bigger and thicker. Her focus flickers up, the blue sky darkening and she frowns further. It shouldn't be getting dark so soon, she set off for a walk at around dinner time, she should still have a few hours left before the sun sets.

Slowly, and with greater effort than needed, she clambers to her converse clad feet and releases a frustrated huff. Her blooded hand is wiped on dusty black jeans and her grey knee length coat is straightened back into its proper place. With slightly shaking hands, a black Samsung Galaxy S10 is fished out of her River Island shoulder bag. She squints at the slightly cracked screen and sighs her further frustration at the no signal icon in the top right hand corner.

"For god sake.."

She quickly scrolls through her contacts, systematically ringing her family and friends but religiously her call for help is without results. Panicking a little, her finger hovers over the Emergency call button, her hand cupping the back of her head again but this time, no blood smeared on her palm. She huffs, switching off the screen and looks around.

The last thing she remembers was walking in between a steep hill and a small stream leading through the hillside. She assumes she must have slipped, hit her head on the rocks and fallen down the slope. That would probably account for her loss of time, she perhaps fell unconscious, but shes never seen these trees before. Shes walked the Coppice for years and never come across this part of the land. Forgetting about the hows and whys of her situation, she begins making her way through the towering Oak trees.

She walks on and on, the sky growing darker, the trees around her blocking out the remnants of light above. Her anxiety heightens, stomach rolling, so with a defeated sigh, her Samsung is back in her hand and shes tapping the Emergency Call button. She really didn't want it to come to this, but she's been walking for a solid hour now and there's been no sign of civilization. She will put her stubborn pride aside and ask for help, because if she doesn't, she'll be stuck out in the forest all night.

The receiver is raised to her ear, the device pressing against her Helix piercing as she waits for the heavenly voice of another human being. Frowning she waits, the device silent. Looking down at the screen, the words _Emergency call _remain but only silence, just as her attempts to call her family had been. She waits, tries again and again but the results are the same. Dread curls itself around her, her tongue wetting dry lips as she continues her battle but still...no answer.

"What the hell is happening?"

She should be able to get through even with no signal. Her thoughts are plagued with worst case scenarios. She starts to think her phones broken, to think she'll be stuck in the woods all night, that she might not be able to escape her earthly prison. But no, she shakes her head, thinking like that wont help. She'll find her way out eventually, these woods cant go on forever.

With fresh stubborn determination, she stuffs her phone back in her bag and continues. She tries to walk in a straight line, heading towards where the sun has set and assumes shes going West. In theory she should come across people soon, there's always dog walkers and runners traipsing up and down these hills.

She stops abruptly, her focus drawn to a ball of light quickly snaking in and out of trees several feet up. The crystal blob coasts its way closer to her, keeping itself high in the trees but almost in a state of tepid curiosity. It floats closer, ever wary in its approach, zipping around the large Oaks until it slowly descends.

She almost jumps out of her skin when the curious creature dashes in front of her face, circling her like a Mr Whippy ice cream and then floats through the trees ahead. Her hand presses to her aching skull, her brows pinched together. She must have hit her head really hard on those rocks. She must have some sort of concussion.

A deep breath is inhaled through her nose, her eyes slowly opening again and this time, no floating blue blob. She chuckles weakly, wiping her tired features until a glow behind her right shoulder has her turning and crying out in surprise. She jumps away, the crystal glowing mass bobbing up and down, the movement almost like its amused before it zips off in front of her and again resumes its path through the trees.

She watches closely, noting how the creature pauses further ahead and floats serenely left to right, waiting for her to follow.

"I must be crazy.."

With nothing left to lose, Helen submits to her suspected hallucination and begins to follow the strange floating creature her mind has conjured...

* * *

The night is dark, vividly dark and her only source of light is her hallucinogenic floating friend. She was cautious at first, many things passing through her thoughts, some being extreme, like her light friend being a stage of her declining health, other thoughts being that shes finally cracked, her job and her health effecting her already strained mentality that's finally pushed her over the edge. But she cant help thinking that maybe she is seeing all of this, her head injury isn't messing with her and shes really fallen into some sort of mystical world.

"Yeah right Helen..."

Her dry lips pull into an amused smirk. Fairy tales and floating blue globs aren't real, she must be hallucinating.

There's a sudden cry over the wind and she stops in her tracks. Her focus sweeps the dark brush, her hearing attentive. Another faint cry echos through her, but its not one of fear but strangely one of anger. She whirls, scouting the tress and quickly begins a brisk jog towards the sound. She forgets about her floating blue friend, forgets all sense of danger as several angry voices begin to give her a strange sense of hope. The voices may be hostile but at least they're human.

She quickens her pace, the voices getting louder and the glow of fire escaping the void of darkness shrouding the area. Her pace slows, her converse gentle on their approach and careful not to land on askew branches at the base of a large oak tree. She shields herself behind it, the darkness her ally and eyes attentive to the mass of people stood on a beaten track.

"What the hell...?"

The confused whisper is only for her, a hand again pressed to the back of her head. This has to be another illusion, there's no such thing as...Dwarves?...

Seven little men, clothes battered by grime and harsh weather stand circled behind a leather clad woman, their pickaxes raised and pointed at the center of their aggression. The leather clad woman looks furious, stood frozen in place with one hand raised and a silver crown on her head. But its the subtle blue glow and the fire in the woman's eyes that has everyone on edge. In front of the furious woman stand two others, one a tall handsome looking man, his face twisted with savage satisfaction as he levels a lethal silver sword at his prisoner. The other is a woman, her raven hair outlining porcelain features, the look on the woman's face in complete contrast to her companions, almost a sense of despair hidden behind a wall of indifference. Both the man and woman dress like something seen right out of a fantasy movie, royal reds and the purest of whites signaling power and nobility stitched into their costumes.

"Its over Regina. Now you'll never hurt anyone ever again."

Blue eyes narrow, her focus flickering between the handsome man and the woman that seems paralyzed from the neck down. This woman, this Regina seems powerless.

With a quick look around at her feet, a hefty branch, about the length of her forearm is quickly scooped up and held tightly in her right hand. It wont fair well against pickaxes and swords but for some unexplained reason, she feels compelled to dash to the rescue. She readies herself, her heart beating frantically against her ribcage and she steps out just in time to watch the tall man attempt to grab the frozen woman.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Immediately the group ahead are hostile, the tall man and the Dwarves stepping forward with weapons raised. She gulps down her fear, her hands beginning to sweat and narrow eyes darting between her attackers. Shes starting to have second thoughts.

The handsome man takes a step forward, eyes trained on other potential threats that may emerge from the darkness.

"Who are you?!"

"You first pretty boy!"

The mans female companion cautiously steps alongside him, the woman's eyes studying, evaluating their new company.

"Your not from around here are you."

Its not a question, more of a statement as the woman stares at their visitors other worldly clothing.

"Snow we don't have time for this! We have to get the Evil Queen back to the palace before the ink wears off. Gumpy.."

The man motions with his sword towards their intruder and a sour looking Dwarf briskly stomps forward.

Her heart pounds, her feet planted and branch weapon at the ready. She'd been studying the group, had taken note of their weird names but pushes it to the back of her mind as the one called Grumpy closes in.

"I swear little man, you try anything and I'll make you a whole lot shorter!"

She waves her weapon, Grumpy scowling more deeply as a sudden dark chuckle makes the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.

The whole group refocus on their frozen prisoner. An amused aggression marring the woman's features as black eyes stare at their new guest.

"Enough of this!"

"Charming wait!.."

Snow attempts to grab her Charming but the man quickly approaches the intruder.

Blue eyes widen, her converse almost tripping over themselves as Charming's sword slashes at her tree branch and its torn from her grasp. Quickly the steel is suddenly at her throat and she berates herself at how stupid she is for getting involved.

"I don't know who you are but if your intention was to free the Queen, you have failed and will be arrested and tried for treason."

She frowns deeply at the man, resisting the urge to bat away the steel pricking at the skin on her throat.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of wired LARP thing is going on here, but I want no part of your games. I'm just trying to get home."

"We don't have time to escort you home sister! We need to get the Evil Queen behind bars!"

Grumpy jabs his pick ax at the dark woman behind, at the supposed Evil Queen, as the other woman of their group steps forward.

"We can help you get home, but first we need to get back to our camp. Your welcome to join us but I suggest you stay with the dwarves while we deal with the Queen."

The sword at her neck lowers, the metal sliding back into its sheath. Her hand rubs at the exposed skin on her neck, her confusion more evident than ever. Has she fallen into some wired reenactment of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? Her focus slides to the Queen at the center of it all, the woman's eyes still trained on her and a sly smirk curling onto purple painted lips. Her stomach rolls uncomfortably under the woman's gaze, the look in the Queens eyes ever sinister, and for the first time, the regal woman speaks.

"Impeccable timing my dear. A useful distraction indeed."

She frowns, even more so when Charming pulls his sword and the Dwarves rush at their prisoner. An explosion, nothing short of, erupts at their epicenter. The once motionless Queen rips her arms free from her magical bindings, an abnormal force taring from leather and lace, ripping them all off their feet and throwing them in all directions.

Her back and shoulders smash against bark, the impact forcing the air from her lungs and bones rattling. She tries to suck in desperate breaths, her body collapsing to the mossy earth, her ears ringing. An incessant throbbing returns to her aching skull, the hopes that she hasn't cracked her head open forgotten as she attempts to open her eyes.

A groan slips passed dry lips, her focus slowly rounding the area where most of the Dwarves lie in a heap some distance away. She quickly refocuses, click clacking of sharp heels drawing closer. Crystal eyes peer up, locking with pitch black that are staring down, evaluating her. She doesn't know what the other woman wants, what the Queen is thinking, but before she can question it, her world fades in a mass of white noise and darkness..


	2. The Unexpected

A nail in the head, now she understands why people say it. Slowly Helen regains her senses, first its the smell. Wherever she is, it smells of damp and urine, the latter making her nose wrinkle ever so slightly. Next its the cold, she shifts, groaning slightly when her bare arms scrape against something prickly and cold under her, something akin to straw. The white noise ringing in her ears has dissipated, the faint crackle of a fire nearby and metal clanging on stone prompting her to open her eyes.

She squints, focus sliding around her new quarters. Its dark, the floors, ceiling and wall behind her made of black stone. But its the medieval metal bars caging her in at all sides that has her fully focusing. She recalls her last moments before she fell unconscious, that woman, that Evil Queen and some sort of invisible explosion. She needs answers and she needs them now.

A rattle of chains catches her attention and quickly shes evaluating her neighboring cell. Pulling herself onto her knees, she shuffles to the bars on her left, her hands rubbing at the bare skin on her arms and attempting to produce some heat. She doesn't know why they took her coat, its not like she could attack someone with it.

"Hello?"

She leans in, attempting to get a good look at the prisoner next door. As far as she can make out, the person looks to be male, wearing rags of some sort and chains on his ankles.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?"

The prisoner doesn't acknowledge his company, simply continues to lean against the back wall, his arms wrapped around his knees and head down.

"...Hell."

She frowns.."What?"

"Your in hell. But you should hope she'll grant you a swift death."

"Who will?"

Finally the man raises his head confused, sunken and dirty features staring at her.

"Who else..The Evil Queen."

She grits her teeth, frustrations boiling over.."Right, I've had enough of this reenactment crap! You better tell me whose in charge 'cause I'm not a part of your fantasy game! If you don't let me out now I'm calling the police!"

The prisoner frowns, a long pause filled only with her frustrated and slightly panicked breaths.

"Who are you exactly? Your accent isn't from around these parts and you dress like a man."

She calms herself, finally realizing she could get some answers.

"I'm Helen and..and I'm not sure where I am. Are we anywhere near Keswick?"

"I don't know that place. Its not anywhere in the Enchanted Forest."

She chuckles lightly.."God you guys stick to your script. Fine, you know England right?"

He stares at her stoically and her amusement fades.

"Right I'm being serious now. I have to get home to my family.."

"We all have families we wish we can go back to, but once your down here..You wont see daylight again. What did you do to the Queen anyway?"

Before she can answer, a loud boom echos throughout the corridor of cells. Heavy feet march on stone, soldiers wearing black leather armor, black metal helmets and black masks approach her cell. The prisoner next to her shuffles back, curling into a ball in the furthest corner as not to be seen by the lethal looking men.

There's a clatter of keys before her door is opened with a clang and a groan. She stands, ready to demand answers but both guards grab her arms harshly and drag her out of her cell.

"Hey! Let go! What the hell is going on?!"

Viciously she attempts to rip her arms free, their bruising grip tightening that bit more as shes hauled through musky dark corridors, up a steep flight of stairs and through a cast iron door.

Helen inhales deeply, the midday air fresh and welcomed. She has a brief look around as they cart her through halls of what look like solid marble. The setting is positively medieval, suits of armour, paintings of valiant kings slaying dragons align the walls, but its the regular appearance of mirror after mirror that has her second guessing herself. Shes been in denial this whole time, thinking that its some reenactment game that hardcore fantasy fans have put on, but this doesn't look fake, this looks like a real castle fit for the Kings and Queens of old. Shes pulled left and right, high windows catching a glimpse of blue skies and the midday sun. She must have been unconscious all night.

Finally shes pulled up a grand set of stairs, passing soldiers and what look like maids until finally shes wrenched to a stop, facing an open suite with a balcony to her right. Shes marveled at her surroundings, the grand fireplace beside the open balcony pulling her focus, its black marble carved into elegant patterns, the flames roaring in its center and the red velvet chaise elegantly steepled in front, its simply a marvel and oozes the finer things in life.

"Leave us!"

The dark sultry voice pulls Helen from her musings, her attention swiftly on the Evil Queen stood by a vanity desk at the other end of the room. Harsh hands release her arms and shes grateful for the blood recirculating them. She watches curiously as the soldiers bow at the waist before making a quick exit back where they came from.

A high pitch yelp escapes her when blue eyes turn back and find the Queen suddenly a foot in front of her. She resists the urge to jump back, a hand sealed against her erratic heart.

"Shit! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Dark eyes evaluate, slowly roaming Helen's plain grey Tee-shirt, muddy black jeans and dusty Converse.

"Who are you?"

"Um..Helen. Who are you?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow is cocked, the Queen clicking her tongue and wandering over to a decanter sat on the vanity table.

Helen frowns, the lack of response from the other woman infuriating her. But bashfully she cant help checking out the other woman's choice of wardrobe. A tight burgundy velvet dress hugs the Queens curves all the way down to her three inch heels, the woman's hair, black as onyx pinned slightly but cascades down her back in soft waves, the royals dark makeup giving off a Gothic vibe.

"You are not of this land, that was made clear the moment I saw you, and the fact you don't know who I am only confirms it."

"The Evil Queen."

The Queen pauses a brief moment before continuing her task. Slender fingers pick up priceless glass, gently poring amber liquid into a crystal flute.

"Indeed."

Helen sighs defeated, an irritated hand wiping her face and fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Her migraine is returning and she feels sick to her stomach.

"This isn't real. I must have slipped into a coma or something."

"I can assure you dear, this is real."

The regal woman straightens, a glass flute in one hand before suddenly a fireball erupts in her other.

Blue eyes nearly pop out of her head, Helen resting a protective hand on her stomach and focus solely on the impossible image in front of her. At every turn shes second guessed herself, but this is proof isn't it? That shes fallen into some magical land with Evil Queens, Dwarves and fairy tale princesses?

Slowly she makes her way over, ignoring the intrigued Queen and hovers her free hand over the blaze. The heat is scorching, the skin on her palm charred by the intensity. This is no trick, the woman actually has a fireball in the palm of her hand.

"How are you doing this?"

The Queen flicks her wrist, the fireball quickly extinguished and they refocus on each other.

"Magic. I assume where you come from, you don't have it."

"No, definitely not. I mean..There's books and fairy tales about magic, and some magicians do tricks but its all for show. I doubt anyone can light a fireball in their hand."

Deep red lips pull into a satisfied smirk, the royal gliding over to the chaise in front of the roaring fire and laying suggestively on the luscious silk.

"So, if you come from a land without magic, then how did you get here?"

"Listen Queenie, I don't know what happened or whats happening now. All I know is that one minute I was taking a walk through the Coppice and the next I'm lost in your Enchanted Forest. I don't know where I am, who you are, why I'm here and why you took my coat."

The Queen stares at her, the woman undecipherable as red lips take a sip of amber liquid and slender fingers fidget with the smooth velvet on the chaise. The Queens posture screams dominance and it has Helen fidgeting ever so slightly. She guesses the woman is merciless and used to getting what she wants. The prisoners kept in the dungeon is proof enough, but that doesn't mean she'll roll over and take it.

"Seen as your new here I will overlook your slander of my title. I will not however be ignored. I have kept you alive because you intrigue me, nothing more. If you choose to not answer my questions I will have you beheaded. If you show me any sign of disrespect I will have you hanged. If I become board of your answers or you lie to me in any way, I will throw you in the dungeons to rot with the other vermin. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Helen bites her cheek, the urge to say something crass and vulgar on the tip of her tongue but she holds it. The dangerous look in auburn eyes is enough to back up the woman's threats.

"Understood.."

A sculpted eyebrow ascends, the royal ever waiting until Helen huffs frustrated.

"...Your Majesty."

"Good. Now I am unsure what brought you here but there must have been a reason. Portals of any kind don't just open without someone controlling them or an object used by the jumper."

Helen rubs her aching back, the impact with the grand Oak earlier leaving its mark.

"I didn't open a portal. All I remember is walking and then suddenly I'm on the ground. I must have blacked out or something."

"Well, regardless of what happened, there aren't any portals back."

Blue eyes widen, a sinking feeling again curling in her stomach.."What do you mean?"

Red lips smirk.."Oh dear, you didn't think you'd be returning home did you? If portals were so easy to find, everyone in the kingdom would be using them."

"But..You have magic. Cant you just.."

Helen waves her hand erratically, panic consuming her.

"Sorry dear, its not that simple. Your stuck here indefinitely."

The world closes around her, Helen's shaking escalating and stomach unsettled worse than ever. The throbbing at the back of her skull makes her want to vomit, the thought of never seeing her family again, her friends, breaks her. What is she to do now? Stuck in fairy tale land, not knowing where to find food or shelter, that's if she can escape an Evil Queen threatening to decapitate her if she steps out of line. She feels faint, like a bucket of ice water has been thrown over her.

"I think I.."

Slowly she sinks to the ground, her knees unsteadily holding her up, but barely.

"I cant.."

Her heads fuzzy, blips of images rushing at her, faraway sounds forcing themselves on her and drowning out the curious Queens questions. She see's the forest, the vibrant leaves slowly turn a warm orange, the season changing so quickly, but they didn't look like that yesterday. She grunts in protest as another image creeps up on her. The neighing of horses, the startled shriek has her clamping sweaty hands over her ears, there's a man and a woman, a happy couple but there's so much pain, too much it that make her finally spill the contents of her stomach. She coughs and splutters, the acid taste in her mouth lingering even when her stomach's empty. There's a clicking, something warm on her shoulder until a voice pulls through, but its light and happy, filled with so much love and joy.

The images and sounds fade, glassy eyes sliding open. The voice was saying something, something...

"Daniel.."

The warmth on her shoulder suddenly disappears, her focus sliding up and capturing the startled Queen. The royal gapes, words stuck in the woman's throat.

"Who..?"

She didn't know why she said it, she doesn't even know a Daniel, not one she cares for anyway, but the look on the Queens face makes her think shes said something wrong. Her mouth flops open to apologize, but before she can, her head sinks to the floor and her world goes dark...


	3. The Long Road

The nausea she felt earlier is down to a dull ache. For the first time she remembers she hasn't eaten in over two days. No wonder her stomach is cramping and she feels weak.

Helen inhales deeply, her slumber groggy but shes gradually aware of her surroundings, in particular, a heavenly soft mattress under her. Glazed eyes sweep an elegant and priceless bedchamber, her body lead in a four poster Queen size bed, silk purple sheets surrounding her and plush pillows under her aching head. To her right, another grand fireplace, flames burning in the charred grill, next to it a large vanity table with a standing mirror atop and a large oak wardrobe next to it. Looking to her left she finds other items of furniture, a desk, a high back chair, a large spiraled mirror and on the ceiling a lavish crystal chandelier that dangles dangerously, candles fixed into the glass work and lighting the room somewhat with a flicker.

She pulls the covers back, groaning as her protesting body slumps to the edge of the mattress and bare feet press to the cold marble floor. She wonders why shes here, why she hasn't been thrown back in the dungeons. But shes more curious about why shes suddenly wearing some dreadful nightdress. The things white, with frills at her neck and a button up front. Not to mention the thing hangs around her ankles and has no shape what so ever. But whats even more disturbing is how shes managed to get into the thing, did someone dress her? Did the Queen dress her? Her cheeks flush.

With a grunt, Helen pushes herself onto her feet, slowly making her way over to the large double doors to her left. She tries the iron handle, pulling and pushing but it doesn't budge.

"Typical.."

She slaps her hand on the wood, thoroughly irritated.

"Hey! Let me out god damn it!..Hey!"

After a minute of banging, she accepts defeat, rubbing her slightly red hand and explores the room. She makes her way to the vanity, capturing her image for the first time. She grimaces at what she sees. Her light brown hair is almost plastered to her skull with grease, a thin line of blood snaking passed her temple and right ear. She pokes and prods her gauntly white skin, wincing when fingers make contact with a brownish black glob on her jawline. A sigh escapes her, she looks like shes been in the wars, not to mention shes lost a little weight and shes only been here a few days.

A selection of priceless diamond earrings and Ruby necklaces catch her eye. The vanity table holding a whole treasury of trinkets and jewelry. There looks to be millions of pounds worth here. But its a specific necklace that has her intrigued, a simple gold chain with some sort of metal ring hooked through it. Gently she picks it up, studying it closely.

The metal is almost warm to the touch, a subtle shake returning to dirty hands but unnoticeable to her. The necklace almost seems familiar, like a sense of Deja Vu. Her head begins to pound again, her focus unbending as she studies the rusty metal ring. A flash of warm blue eyes materializes in her mind, quickly followed by the shrieking of frightened horses echoing around her.

She startles, the chain slipping from her grasp and clattering to the floor.

"Haven't you been taught not to touch other peoples things?"

Helen whirls, the throbbing in her skull dying down but eyes wide. The Evil Queen stands tall a few paces away, the woman's chin tilted and dark eyes narrow.

"I ugh...I was just.."

She quickly picks up the chain, a bit wary at first to touch it, but gently places back where she found it.

The Queen watches on with great curiosity, slowly circling her new guest and focus flickering from Helen's sheepish features to the battered jewelry.

"At least you didn't break anything dear."

Helen clears her throat, shifting awkwardly on the cold marble under her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch I just.."

There's a pause. Shes not really sure why she did pick up that necklace. There are far prettier and more luscious pieces on the vanity. For some reason she felt compelled to pick it up, felt the rush when she touched the ring. Vaguely she recollects the image of blue eyes, the sound of horses and a guttural scream.

"Whats happening to me.."

The question was more for herself, but she finds the curious Queen staring at her again, examining her intently, and sure enough, the hairs on the back of her neck rise once more. The royal looks at her like shes a puzzle, like she knows the secrets of the universe but refuses to tell another soul.

"I think..I think we maybe start at the beginning. I'm already confused as hell. Can we please sit down and talk for a while."

"And discuss what?"

Helen cant help but pout a little.."Well how about I tell you where I come from and you tell me how I'm talking to _The _Evil Queen, stuck in some sort of fairy tale land where Snow White exists and floating blue globs lead me through some enchanted forest."

The Queens features twist, once placid, now more curious.."Floating blue globs?"

Dry lips smirk, arms crossing over Helen's dreadfully clothed chest.."Quit pro Quo, your majesty."

Royal red lips smirk ever so slightly, the Queen slipping forward and elegantly sliding into the high back chair at her vanity.

"Very well, but I suggest you get comfortable dear, this will take some time."

Helen smiles, actually smiles for the first time since being here and gladly sits herself on the bed, still able to look the Queen in the eye from her position.

And so they sit for hours, doing nothing but talk. Helen is the first to comb through her life, seen as the defensive Queen refuses to reveal much so early on in their conversation.

Helen had explained as best she could what technology is, how she got around in her car and how her home had electricity to power things. It would seem this place is relatively primal, only fire for heat and warmth, no central heating or running hot water. She dreads taking a bath eventually.

Helen had discussed her job, how she works at a group home, supporting young children and teenagers who feel isolated or have learning difficulties. She also mentions her dog and two cats, but its her horse, Danny that had the Queen looking from relaxed and care free to tense and ridged. Its like she had struck a nerve, unintentionally caused psychological harm to the woman. But soon enough, the Queen had moved the conversation along, gone through, in vague detail how the Enchanted Forest works, who she is and who Snow White is. Clearly the Queen had an issue with the black haired princess, more so than vanity is seems.

"Where did she go anyway? Her and her Prince Charming, and those Dwarves. Is she in the dungeon?"

Red lips purse, auburn eyes cast elsewhere.."No, I thought it fitting the little wench and her prince stew in their defeat a while. But next time they wont be so lucky."

Helen fidgets, fingers picking at the silk bedspread.."What ugh..What did she do to you?"

Auburn eyes snap up, the fire blazing behind the Queens dark sneer has Helen quickly raising her hands.

"Or not. Sorry I asked..But thanks I guess, for telling me the truth and not throwing me back in the dungeon. Although I'm not thanking you for this fashion disaster."

She plucks at the baggy nightwear and Red lips pull into a gentle grin.

"I take it you prefer dressing like a man where you come from."

"I'll have you know, no one wears dresses anymore, only if your going to special events, or going out to get drunk in a club."

A sudden growl has blue eyes popping downward, Helen clamping a sharp hand against her aching stomach. Her cheeks flush, her throat clearing.

"Um..Could I perhaps..Have something to eat please?"

Amused eyes study her from across the room, a slender leg crossing over the other and with a flick of the Queens wrist, a platter of meats, cheeses and bread materializes on the bed in a swirl of purple smoke.

Helen almost launches off the sheets, wide eyes focused on the delicious buffet spread on silver for her. She thinks to question the Queen, find out more about the woman's magic, but her stomach groans in protest, ampting for the mouth watering food waiting to be eaten. With grateful thanks, she tucks into her meal, savoring the sweet meats and bitter cheeses with a subtle groan.

"God, this is the best thing I've ever eaten."

The Queen rises from her throne, gliding across marble to sit on the other side of the bed. Helen notes amused features, the royal primly plucking a small piece of meat from the tray and sliding it passed red lips.

"I didn't realize I had to share."

Dry lips pull back, a sly smirk confirming Helen's intended antics. The Queens features match, the woman quickly snatching up a piece of cheese when Helen attempts to grab it.

Helen chuckles, her panic and confusion slowly melting away. For an Evil Queen, the woman's not all shes cracked up to be. Blue eyes study the royal closely, the woman's features dark but also very young, the Queen cant be much older that twenty four. That's an incredibly young age to become Queen, especially an Evil one. The royal didn't mention much about the past, only that she married young after saving Snow White from a runaway horse.

She frowns.."Could I ask you a personal question?"

The Queens posture suddenly straightens, the smirk slipping off red lips.

"You may, but I suggest you think carefully on what you wish to ask."

Helen licks her lips, ushering her nerves away and looks into challenging eyes.."Can I ask how old you are?"

A hint of surprise flickers across royal features, but as soon as its seen, the woman's mask of indifference slams back into place.

"That..Is a little personal, don't you think?"

"Yes I know but, I cant help thinking you look very young to be a Queen. Or is it a thing here? The Queen we have back home is like ninety, and many don't come into power until they're at least in their thirties, hell I'm twenty six and I don't even have a boyfriend."

Dark eyes study her just as before, Helen's hands fidgeting with the piece of bread grasped in them. She hopes she hasn't insulted the woman. Shes good at doing that, sticking her foot in her mouth unintentionally.

A quiet sigh escapes crimson lips, the Queens features and posture sagging.."I am twenty three and was but eighteen when I married the King. Snow was ten and Leopold..He was old enough to be my father."

Helen cant help but grimace. But she sees something, pain and sorrow clouding auburn eyes and she cant help but wonder..

"You didn't want to be Queen, did you."

It was rhetorical, but the surprise returning to the Queens features only confirms it. The woman didn't want to be Queen, god knows what happened to push the royal in that direction, perhaps it was forced, perhaps...

The throbbing in her head suddenly returns, her focus distorting and world spinning like motion sickness. Helen groans, hands clasped in greasy hair.

"Not again.."

Her whole body shakes, her face draining of color as she collapses beside her half eaten meal. The Queens touch, her voice is yet again blocked out as images bubble to the center of her mind. The man from earlier, he stands in what looks like a stable, he clings to a woman in white, they're both upset, both panicking about something. Then a ring, the ring she picked up earlier, its one and the same, this man had that ring.

"Daniel.."

She feels a pressure on her shoulder, a vague sensation of being pulled onto her back but another wave of images and sounds beat into her. Horses shriek in fright, an old man drops to one knee and a ring is presented. There's so much anger, so much pain and then blue eyes snap open, the intensity pulling back until she can see once more.

Helen gasps for air, her head pulsating but her sickness dying down to nothing. Something must be wrong with her, these visions cant be normal, even if she is in fairy tale land.

"What did you see?!"

The angry and frustrated voice pulls her focus, glazed eyes landing on the Queen whose moved further up the bed and is hovering over her. A determined hand suddenly grasps her jaw, shaking her head slightly as white teeth bare.

"What did you see?!"

"I..I'm not sure I.."

"Daniel! You keep saying his name! Why?!"

"I don't know. My head it..I just see things."

"What do you see?!"

"I.."

She thinks hard, the hazy images slowly fading away behind a dense fog. Why cant she remember them properly? There has to be some explanation for all of this.

"Horses, there were horses and..a man he, he had something, something important.."

Helen grips her head, her hands shaking. She has to remember, its important somehow.

"A ring!"

She quickly sits up, regretting it almost instantly as her body flops to one side but is caught by a set of firm hands. She looks up expecting the Queen to shout at her or tell her shes crazy, instead she finds sheer and utter wonder in brown eyes.

"How is this possible?"

The Queen mumbles almost to herself, focus solely on the body held in her grip.

"Who's Daniel?"

But as quickly as it came, the light in the Queens eyes disappears and darkness swims back into place. The royal lets go abruptly, quickly standing from the bed and ignoring the grunt when Helen falls onto the sheets, unable to keep herself up without support.

"I believe talk time is over dear."

Helen watches confused as the Queen suddenly disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. Clearly this Daniel person is a major factor. Every time the mans name is mentioned, the royal gets irritated or angry. She huffs, her head aching again, but at least this time she's well fed..


	4. The Past

The warmth of the metal slides across her skin, fingers fidgeting with the piece that's caused so much confusion. She tries to remember, but every time she gets close, the images scurry away like cockroaches exposed to light. Crystal blue eyes lower to her lap, the basic metal ring rolled between her thumb and forefinger. She feels slightly guilty that she cant remember. It seemed so important to the Queen that she does, the look in the woman's eyes earlier, the anger, but the desperation was just puzzling.

Helen sighs, the sky outside her window fading into hue oranges and pinks. She slowly raises the ring to eye level and studies it intently. Perhaps she can try again, try to summon the images to her mind. Last time she was touching it, it seemed to show her its origin. After a few minutes of nothing happening, she huffs her defeat.

"This would be a hell of a lot easier if she'd just tell me who Daniel is."

"My Fiancee.."

The ring slips from Helen's fingers but is quickly caught before it clatters to the marble floor. She whirls, quickly rising from the immensely comfortable chair by the vanity and is greeted with a somber Queen.

"..Well, my former Fiancee."

Helen's panic dissipates, the defensive Queen from earlier no longer with them. All she sees now is a young girl, powerless to a title that has been forced upon her.

"I'm sorry, is he..?"

"Dead? Yes, murdered by my mother in front of me."

Helen gawks, her heart aching at the revelation. How can someone do that to another person? How can a mother do that to their own daughter?

"I have no idea why I'm telling you these things, but I also don't know how you are seeing visions of my past. No one except my mother and Snow know of Daniel.."

The Queen steps closer, the clacking of her heels hesitant, eyes once dark, now full of hope and longing.

"Who are you? Why are you really here? Is it to torment me? You save me from the heroes just to what? Torture me with Daniels memory over and over again?!"

Helen studies angry tears, the little metal ring in her right hand heating up.

"Of course I'm not doing this to hurt you. I don't even know whats happening to m.."

She hisses, the metal clinking on the floor as she quickly studies the oval burn marred into her dirty palm.

"What the hell?! Did you..?!"

Before she can accuse the Queen, the royal is stepping up to her, grasping her hand and delicately smoothing a thumb over the damaged skin.

"This is a magical burn. Which is odd as the ring is not made from anything magical."

"This is ridiculous! I've had enough! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Oh well dearie, what do we have here?"

Both Helen and the Queen quickly refocus on the man suddenly sat on the edge of the bed.

Helen gapes. Calling the person on the bed a man is an overstatement, he looks more like a lizard or a snake. His eyes reptilian and his clothes looking like something crocodile dundee wears in the outback, minus the hat. The mans skin is green and speckled with gold flecks, his fingernails black and cracked and his hair a curly grease ball upon his head.

"What are you doing here Imp?!"

"Now now dearie, no need to be hostile. I smelt a whiff of foreign magic and sought it out like any dark one would. It seems you've found something of interest."

Helen shivers as a pointed finger is jabbed her way and reptilian eyes look her up and down slowly. Whoever this guys is, she doesn't like him one bit. He makes her feel guarded and vulnerable both at the same time.

The Evil Queen glances back at her companion, her shoulders ridged and stoic mask still in place.

"And of what interest is she to you Rumple?"

The Imp giggles savagely.."Just a little side project from long ago. Someone I promised to get rid of for someone close to home. Now if you would be a dear and hand her over, all can continue as normal."

Helen pales, her body shifting ever so slightly behind the Queens strong frame. She doesn't want to go with this man, hell she'd even spend her nights in the Queens dungeons than go with him.

"Now why is she so important to you?"

"That dearie, is my business. But I am a man of reason, how about a deal?"

The Queen cocks a curious eyebrow.."What kind of deal?"

"You give me the wench, and I give you information that will aid you in the capture of Snow White by dawn."

Helen freezes, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She notes the Queen glancing at her, the contemplation in dark eyes has her unnerved and quickly grasping the royals arm.

"Please don't let him take me."

The Queen stares a while, the woman's chin finally lifting and eyes narrow as they refocus on the Imp.

"The fact that you practically hand me Snows head on a platter now instead of earlier, has me thinking the girl means more than your letting on Rumple. You tell me why shes so important and I'll consider your offer."

The Imp quickly stands, Helen darting behind the Queen further so the scaly demon cant see her.

"Like I said your majesty, that is my business."

"More like _our_ business. Its no coincidence you've come here at the precise moment Daniels ring reacted magically to her. Its almost as if.."

The Queens brows pinch together, her thoughts escalating and Helen frowns curiously when she sees the Imps features slowly harden.

"...Its almost as if the ring was a catalyst of some sort, like a trigger for lost memories. But how is that even possible, you came from another world."

Auburn eyes find blue, Helen just as confused as the Queen. She doesn't get magic, doesn't really know much about this world but maybe they're finally getting somewhere with her visions. Maybe this Rumple knows whats going on with her.

"I think I've had enough of this guessing game. You can either accept my deal, or I can take her anyway."

Fear quickly returns to her, Helen quickly grabbing a candlestick off the vanity and holding it firmly.

"You just try it scaly!"

A malicious smirk slides onto cracked green lips, the Imps eyes hungry with the anticipated fight, but suddenly the mans view is blocked by proud features and two fireballs.

"You know better than to take my things Imp! Now run along, because as you know, there are many dangerous objects in your castle. Such a shame if one of those things happens to harm your dear maid."

The unknown threat lingers in the air, both parties scowling at each other whilst savage flames lick at the royals palms.

"Your making a big mistake dearie. You cant protect her forever."

And with a spiral of burgundy smoke, the crocodile is gone.

Helen releases a shaky breath, her candlestick weapon slowly placed back on the vanity.

"Well that was intense."

The balls of fire in the Queens palms are suddenly extinguished, the royal suddenly pacing with a sharp clack of heels. Helen frowns weakly, dizzy at watching the woman pace back and forth.

Her wandering eye slides down and catches the ring that's caused so much trouble. Tentative she scoops it up, the metal cold as it should be. What did the Imp mean when he said he got rid of her? Shes never been here before, that shes certain of. The why the hell did he say it? A sudden hand on her arm snaps her from her thoughts, and before she can utter a word, a wave of purple clouds her and she feels as if shes being sucked through a hole. Only a second later the smoke disappears, her legs wobbling which has her stumbling slightly whilst she adjusts to her new surroundings.

Shelves filled with books on almost every wall, chests pushed against stone and filled with potential wonder, a table in the center of the room stocked with test tubes and ingredients most vile. There's also and medium sized cauldron at one end of the table, the black pot charred and what looks too be hovering over some embers. The whole scene just reminds her of the witches of Eastwick.

"Bubble bubble toil and trouble.."

She giggles to herself, the distracted Queen quickly pacing over to a rugged looking chest and rummaging through its contents.

Helen stands back, leaving the royal to her own task and wanders the chamber. The books look to be old, some of them in different languages and some only shapes and pictures. She figures these must be some magical spell books and this must be the Queens magical lab.

Speaking of said Queen, the royal is watched as she dashes around the room, gathering ingredients and flicking through undecipherable books.

"Ugh..What are you doing?"

Helen's ignored, of course she is, so she simply plonks her bum down on one of the more sturdier looking chests and watches from afar. Its almost exciting, but also a bit terrifying as ingredient after ingredient is dumped within the black cauldron, the royal muttering something in a foreign tongue as a steady flow of blue mist rises and flows over the edge of the black pot.

After fifteen minutes of unwavering focus, dark eyes snap up and Helen swallows harshly.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

Helen recoils, the darkness in the Queens gaze sending her hairs on end. Shes had that look from the woman before, right after the Queen threatened to have her head cut off. Swallowing harshly, Helen makes her way over, standing at the royals side and waits anxiously.

The Queen holds out her hand.."Give me the ring."

The metal quickly lands in the woman's palm before its thrown into the cauldron. The blue mist whirls, the trinket absorbing the gooish fog until the ring gently rises from the bubbling center, hovering in the air and waiting to be claimed.

The Queen very carefully plucks the trinket from thin air, analyzing its bluish hue.

"Now we can finally get some answers."

Helen frowns.."Answers? Answers to what?"

With a shaky breath, the ring is gently slid over a slender finger, the Queen looking somber as it stares up at her, reminding her of a past she had once craved.

"Take my hand, and don't let go."

Helen is about to protest, but the serious look in auburn eyes has her discarding her objections. The Queen said they would get answers, and the woman did save her from the scaly Imp. With a weak sigh, Helen gently grasps the Queens hand, the ring pressing against the magical burn marring her sweating palm.

They wait, the Queen studying blue eyes intently.

"Well?"

Helen frowns.."Well what?"

"Do you see anything?"

"I see you."

Dark eyes roll.."Not me! I mean your visions, do you see anyth.."

Helen gasps, her skull suddenly pounded with an invisible sledgehammer. She tries to pull her hand back, the pain releasing a strained whimper and her knees nearly buckling, but the strong hand in hers grips tighter, the blue glow on metal shining brighter. She looks up, her vision hazing but is able to see the woman in front of her clutch a hand to ebony hair, the pain visible on porcelain features.

A bombardment of images hits her, more vivid this time and almost clear of the fog. The man, Daniel, he works with horses, works with a woman, loves her more than anything. The woman, the picture focuses and she sees her, its the Queen, but its not the Queen she knows.

There's a cottage, its small with a minuscule patch of vegetables out front. A woman picks at the soil, Daniel surprising her from behind and giving her a hug. Helen tries to focus on the other woman, the words they exchange, sister, its his sister, younger, perhaps only fourteen.

The images begin to fade, her head almost ready to explode but the Queens angry voice demands more, a powerful force pushing her to keep going. The horses whinny in fright, ash crumbles between crooked fingers, a heartbreaking scream and so much pain in auburn eyes. The cottage suddenly resurfaces, the darkness of night, a sleeping form beneath the handwoven sheets. There's a flash of red smoke, the young girl startled awake by a demon, his eyes reptilian and filled with malicious intent.

The Queens voice screams at her, tells her to focus. Her mind crumbles, a snake of warmth slipping from her nostril and her hand practically on fire. Shes dropped to her knees, the pain unbearable as she focuses, processes the images in front of her. The demon reaches over, a white like snaking from the woman's forehead and into a rusted metal ring. The woman falls unconscious, the demon throwing something on the floor, a green vortex, the pull ripping up floorboards, dragging in anything the quaint little cottage has to offer. The demon is gone, the sparking abyss dragging in the unconscious woman.

Helen screams, the tip of her spine exploding in agony as the unconscious woman's face resembles her own, in fact her spitting image when she was fourteen. But it isn't possible, this never happened to her, she remembers her life with her parents.

The hand in hers wrenches free, her head flopping back and landing with a harsh crack on the marble floor. She sees nothing only a blinding light, hears nothing except the devastated utter of four simple words..

"Daniel has a sister..?"


	5. The Present

Its strange how one minute you know who you are, what your life is and the next, everything is thrown into chaos and nothing makes sense anymore. She was Helen, a youth worker living in the small town of Keswick, England. She had a dog, two cats and a horse stabled not far away. She lived alone for four years, the occasional boyfriend, no siblings and her parents lived down south where she'd visit once a month.

But the life she knew was now somehow meshed with a life buried deep down behind a magical fog. She remembers Daniel her brother, her real parents dying when she was ten years old and Daniel looking after her. He had ran their parents old cottage, started working with farmers and mill workers to feed them. But one day he had returned with such a smile on his face it was blinding. He had found a job at an estate working with horses. It was three times his previous wage, but the only issue was that he had to work weeks at a time and spend it living on the grounds to train the horses.

She was so happy for him, Daniel always loved horses, ever since he was old enough to climb on top of one, so the opportunity was to good to pass up. But he was hesitant, she was only fourteen and understandingly, her big brother didn't want to leave her on her own for weeks at a time. In the end, Helen was able to persuade him this change would be good for them. She was fourteen but she wasn't a kid anymore, she knew how to run their little cottage and loved to grow her own vegetables in the small plot out front.

After several months, they both got into a routine and life was good for them. Daniel had even found someone he really liked and would speak about the raven haired beauty none stop. He was enthralled and she couldn't be happier for him. She had wanted to meet the apple of her brothers eye several times, but Daniel had mentioned it wasn't the right time with work and the mystery woman's parents being of higher class.

It was almost a year into the arrangement when her brother had made an unexpected appearance one night. He was panicked, crazed even as he told her to pack her stuff and make sure she was ready for a long journey. She was scared, she'd never seen her brother so frightened. She tried to ask what was going on but he told her to be ready and then rode off back to the estate.

That was the last time she saw him. She had sat on her bed all night, her satchel and bags packed by the door but as the candles burnt down, she had fallen asleep waiting for Daniel to return. The next thing she knows, shes waking up in another realm with different memories and calling complete strangers mum and dad.

The memories are now fresh in her mind, blindingly colorful and she cant help tears rolling down her cheeks. What happened? Where's Daniel?

Crystal blue eyes slide open, Helen slowly sitting up in a familiar Queen size bed and taking in the familiar features of her previous bedchambers. She remembers everything, but its of no comfort. Having two identities clogging her mind is overwhelming, almost like a box being crammed with too much stuff.

With a steady pace, Helen dislodges herself from the sheets, sliding from the bed in her hideous nightwear and approaches the vanity. She quickly routes through its contents but is unable to find what she needs.

"I see your awake."

With a startled squeak, Helen whirls to find the Queen suddenly behind her. She studies the woman, surprised at the lack of heavy makeup and the light grey dress flowing from the woman's shoulders. Its almost as if an entirely different Queen is stood in front of her. They stare at one another, both shifting and avoiding direct eye contact.

Helen clears her throat, unable to take the awkward silence much longer.

"I..I remember who Daniel is."

The Queen swallows, nervously shifting her hands at her waist and focus flickering around the chamber.

"Yes I saw. The spell allowed me to access your memories and see them for myself."

Helen nods, frowning a little.

"So I guess I'm from the Enchanted Forest. I had a family here, so I think I need to find my brother.."

The Queen quickly refocuses, Helen oblivious to the royals increased agitation.

"..But I want to thank you for your hospitality your majesty. If it wasn't for you, I would never have remembered Daniel or my life here. I'm in your debt."

Age old etiquette creeps back into Helen's mind, Her birth mothers lesson in respecting others higher her station prompts her to curtsy and bow her head as best as she can. When she straightens, a smile creeps onto pale lips. The Queen seems to stare at her for an uncomfortable amount of time, so with nothing more to say, Helen heads for the exit, confused as to how shes going to find Daniel, but even more so, where shes going to find appropriate clothing. If she was still the Helen from Keswick, she would have asked the Queen for help. But now, she knows better.

"Wait!"

She stops abruptly, quickly refocusing on the nervous looking royal. Helen watches curiously as the woman's soft features slowly slip behind a perfect mask befitting a Queen.

"I wont allow you to just venture off into the Enchanted Forest alone wearing nothing but a nightgown. A great many things have changed since you left, and we need to discuss some..personal issues."

"Personal Issues? I'm sorry I don't understand.."

The Queen glides towards the double doors, eyes never leaving her guest.

"I will have someone run you a bath and have fresh clothes sent up. After you have finished, let the guard outside know and you will be escorted to dinner. I will meet you in the dining hall when you are ready."

Helen's mouth drops open to reply but she cant find the words. Why is the Queen being so nice to her all of a sudden? She watches fascinated as emotion creeps back into auburn eyes before the royal is suddenly stalking from the room almost spooked.

"What the hell was that about?"

Her mumble echos around the chamber, her mind not only processing her new memories, but the Queens curious behavior. She sighs, rubbing her temple and wanders to the window. She stares out across the Enchanted Forest, the view shrouded by darkness, exempt the occasional orange glow in the distance. She smiles, remembering the simple times, but her smile slips, the life she built in the other realm all but gone. What about her other worldly parents? What about her house and her pets? What will happen to them?

After hours of thinking, bathing and feeling like a real person again, Helen looks at herself in the spiraled mirror, a lengthy light green dress hugging her and flowing at the waist. Her hair is pinned up, her makeup light and somehow her previous bruises have all but disappeared. She doesn't question it, but has an inkling the Queen has something to do with their disappearance.

A knock at the door jostles her, one of the maids left lingering in her room opens it and two guards stomp in, and to her surprise, bow at her.

"The Queen has instructed us to escort you to dinner my lady."

My Lady? Helen cant help fidgeting, nerves bundled in the pit of her stomach. Whats with all the finer treatment? A bath was one thing but now shes got a royal escort?

"Um..Okay."

The guards position front and back, and before she knows it, shes being lead through the onyx halls and into a large dining chamber. A spacious and lengthy oak table sits in the center, a royal red table cloth lining the middle and silver candlesticks at every interval. She eyes the two places that are set at the head of the table but its the antsy Queen who quickly stands from her seat that captures Helen's focus.

With a flick of the royals wrist, the two guards quickly exit the chamber and they're left in silence once more.

"Please."

The Queen motions to the seat on her right and Helen bows her head, a mummer of thanks as she slips into it. She eyes the many forks and knives in front of her, desperate to avoid the intense stare she knows the Queen is giving her. After a pause she clears her throat, intent on getting some answers.

"So..You wanted to speak with me your majesty?"

"Yes. But I would prefer we eat first, I'm not a negligent host."

"Of course your not. Except when your locking me in the dungeon without a coat."

Helen chuckles, some of her recently acquired sass pulling through. But when the Queen stares at her unamused, her smile disappears, her nerves returning.

They sit in silence for the remainder of the meal, Helen shifting uncomfortably when she catches the Queen staring intently every now and again.

Her fork gently hits porcelain, a napkin wiped on pink lips. That lamb was beautifully cooked. She'd forgotten how tasty the food is in this land, no frozen or microwavable meals, all freshly cooked ingredients, including the meats. Helen looks up and again auburn eyes are on her. She cant help a small frown.

"I apologize but, is there something on my face?"

The Queen seems to snap out of her thoughts, downing her third glass of wine.

"No, you just...remind me of someone."

"Well now that dinner is over, would her majesty like to talk?"

The Queen almost seems hesitant, but after a loud and hefty sigh, harsh features soften and refocus on her guest.

"It is about your memories, your past."

"You know about my past?"

"In part, yes."

Helen frowns.."Daniel..You had his ring. How?"

"We crossed paths.."

"Is he here?!"

Helen almost jumps from her seat, excitement bubbling within her. According to her memory flashes, The Queen must know Daniel somehow, he had that same ring around his neck for month before the night he disappeared.

"Is he still at the Mills estate?! Still working with the horses?!"

The Queens hand snaps up, silencing her bombardment of questions, so she waits, shifting in her seat.

"Daniel used to work on my mothers estate six years ago."

"Your mothers? But I thought..?"

She pauses, deep in though and recollects their previous conversations. The Queen said she married at an early age, said her parents were wealthy and had an estate. Daniel worked on the Mills estate, fell in love with a raven haired woman a higher status than his own..Helen's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"You..Your the woman he fell in love with. But, you said your Fiancee died.."

The cogs turn, bits a pieces slotting into place before Helen launches to her feet, her chair clattering the floor behind as she makes a mad dash for the exit. Tears swim through her vision, hand squeezing her chest. Her brother, her only family is dead.

The Queen suddenly appears in front of the exit in a swirl of purple smoke, Helen sliding to an abrupt stop and scowling.

"Let me out!"

"Please, we need to talk about Dan.."

"NO!"

The Queen startles, her own painful tears matching the crumbling woman.

"You don't get to speak his name! This is all your fault! He died because of you!"

"Snow White.."

"Screw Snow White! She didn't rip his heart from his chest! She didn't risk running away! Your very good at blaming Snow but what about you?! He'd still be alive if you didn't convince him that risking his family, risking his life was worth loving a woman he just met!"

A primal fury ignites in tortured brown eyes as a hand is quickly raised and Helen finds herself soaring backwards and landing harshly on the floor.

"How dare you! How dare you question our love! He loved ME! He chose ME! We were destined to be together!"

Helen winces, pulling her bruised body up and standing slowly. She scowls, eyes puffy and red, an arm cradling her aching side.

"I don't know what he saw in you! Your nothing like the stories, not even close! He used to say how you were so kind and selfless, how even on the darkest days you would smile and the whole room would light up! And you know what? I actually admired this woman, I begged Daniel again and again to bring her home so I could meet her, but your not that woman, your a tyrant, dark and vengeful and full of hate towards a little girl who told a secret! You don't deserve his love! Daniel would be ashamed of who you've become!"

Helen sneers, watching satisfied as the Queen recoils violently, the woman's anger melting away for something akin to grief and hurt. A part of her feels guilty, but the larger part, the part that mourns for her brother revels in the pain shes caused. So when the Queen suddenly disappears in a swirl of purple smoke, Helen finally lets herself breathe.

She storms over to the door, throwing it open and ignores the curious guards and maids as she stomps through marble halls. The manic scene repeats in her head, the Queen, both of them almost scrapping over Daniels love. Its not until Helen finds an empty study that she finally lets herself cry. She slides to the floor, her knees tucked to her chest and sobs wracking through her.

The happy memories are the worst, they make her feel like her whole world has ended, like she should just let the Queens mother rip her heart out too. What's she to do now?

There's a faint pitch, like a howling through the wind. Glassy eyes peer up and sweep the study. She frowns when a blue glob catches her eye. Slowly she climbs to her feet, slipping behind a large wooden desk and startles finding her friend from the woods.

The little blue mass swivels left and right, bumping itself against a drawer in the desk. She frowns, gently kneeling down to study it.

"You want to get in there?"

The mass continues to bump into the wood, so tentatively, her hand reaches out and slides the drawer open. Her friend quickly dives in, Helen peering inside to find the glob sat atop a small black book. Blue eyes scout the room briefly before shes plucking the tome from the drawer and studying the cursive writing on the first page.

"A diary..?"

Helen looks to her glowing blue friend but he's suddenly gone. Exhausted, she sits herself down at the small desk, her focus sliding back to the book in her hands. Its quite worn, the diary used many times to take the harboring feelings of its author. Her stomach churns, she has a feeling she knows whose diary it is, but should she really be reading something so personal? In the end, after staring at the black cover for over twenty minutes, the first page is flicked open and she studies its contents...

* * *

The candle wick is nearly burnt out by the time she finishes, the sky outside dark and the room barely lit by the three quarter moon hanging in the sky.

"Oh Daniel..I'm such an idiot."

A tear coasts down her cheek, one of many these past few hours. Shes read every page in all their gory detail and she knows shes made a mistake.

Quickly the diary is returned to its proper place and Helen is out the door and searching for the brooding Evil Queen.

"That's even if she'll speak to me. I'm such an idiot!"

Helen stops abruptly, black guard stationed at the end of the corridor, standing vigilant either side of towering black wooden doors. If she were the Queen, she'd want to be left alone, no guests and no interruptions.

Her flat pumps patter against the marble floor, quickly approaching the restricted area and as predicted, two armored guards suddenly block her way.

"The Queen is not to be disturbed."

"I know but I really need to talk to her."

"Shes not to be disturbed."

Helen huffs frustrated, a way in dwindling. Granted the Queen should be allowed to wallow after what was said between them, but it was a mistake. Daniel wouldn't want this, clearly a higher power has been pushing them together ever since that portal opened and sucked her through into the Enchanted Forest.

"Now listen here tin man! I need to speak with the Queen, its important, and I'm not moving from this spot until you go in there and tell her."

The soldiers glance at one another, but Helen groans irritated when their shoulders square and they nudge her backwards.

"Shes not to be disturbed."

Crystal eyes peer behind the unmovable soldiers, staring at solid oak.

"I know your listening! Please your majesty! I need to talk to you!"

She waits anxiously, her palms sweaty and rubbing against her aching ribs. She certainly inherited her Fathers temper, Daniel was the calmer of he two but grief can do strange things to people. She can be fiery and temperamental when defending her loved ones, but besides that, shes always been the most reasonable of the two.

A small smile pulls at pink lips when the double doors open slightly, allowing entrance for one. She quickly slides through, just encase the invitation is rescinded and jumps a little when the doors slam shut behind her. She peers through the darkness, the grand bedchambers all but destroyed, mirrors shattered, windows broken, the bed a smoldering heap. She swallows, her attention drawn to the lone figure sat on the floor in front of a grand fireplace.

The Queen doesn't face her, doesn't even respond when Helen steps in behind the woman. Helen peers around the small frame, noting red puffy eyes staring stoically at the flames. She sighs, guilt now eating her alive as she lowers herself to the floor and sits cross legged next to the royal. For a moment she stares at the object of the Queens focus, the flames licking the metal grate, the logs charred a deep black and crumbling.

"I'm sorry."

Helen refocuses, her apology echoing around them, her focus noting the way auburn eyes flicker down to the Queens hands where a small metal ring resides.

"You were right, Its my fault he's gone."

Helen shakes her head, scooting closer to the woman and boldly lays her hand atop the Queens.

"No, I was wrong. I was angry and bitter and I took my frustration out on you. Its not your fault Daniel died, he loved you so much and he would have done anything to protect you."

Helen watches with a heavy heart as quiet sobs escape the broken Queen. Shes read the diary, Daniel and Regina were perfect together, that's until Regina's sadistic mother interfered. The real person to blame is the old hag, not Regina and not Snow White. Perhaps this is why shes been brought here, perhaps she can help mend the broken Queen.

Without a second thought, Helen wraps the Queen in her arms, ignoring the slight resistance from the other woman, but after a beat, timid arms wrap around her waist, Helen holding her brothers former fiancee through her grief.

Its not until the flames in the fireplace are reduced to embers, a slight chill in the air from the open balcony, does Helen release the drained woman and gently smooths away tears from flushed cheeks.

"Never blame yourself for his death your majesty, he loved you so much, and I'm sure wherever he is now, he'd want you to move on and be happy."

She looks into glistening dark eyes, a gentle smile directed at the fragile royal.

The Queen sniffs, pulling back from sturdy arms and inhales a steady breath.

"Regina."

"What?"

"My name, please..call me Regina."

Helen's smile widens, her hand grabbing the Queens and trapping Daniels ring between them.

"Regina, its a pleasure to meet you finally. Daniel told me a lot about you."

Regina chuckles softly, her smile lighting the room where dying embers cannot reach..


	6. The Future

Fresh air. It seems like forever since she breathed it in. The palace, even though its vast and spacious, the air is so heavy and the atmosphere, the place wreaks of fear.

A smile lifts her features, the vast open fields and treeline in the distance giving her a strange sense of home. In her other life, she was always pulled towards beautiful scenery and loved her weekly walks through the woods. It always helped her make sense of things, like when she'd feel a sudden sense of loneliness, when something key was missing from her life.

Helen breathes a sigh of relief, her world finally making sense now and that piece missing from her heart finally returned to her. Daniel, that's what the loneliness was, it was her brother. She will mourn him in her own way when shes ready. Her new found friendship with Regina has just began, she wont project her emotional spiral onto the already grieving woman, that would just be cruel.

She briskly makes her way down the hill, a thick fur cloak wrapped around her and trapping out the cool afternoon air. She glances behind, the clunk and clatter of metal following her at a distance. The Queen had appointed armed guards when Helen feels the need to wander off palace grounds. She refused at first, but Regina was very persistent, almost aggressive. She understands, has seen the determination to protect from Daniel many times when she was younger, but even though it frustrates her, she cant help her heart warming at Regina's concern.

Helen approaches the royal stables in the distance, the large barn a jet black and in complete contrast to the world around it. Its the smell first, her smile growing by the second as several horses whinny, a large paddock to her right housing a brood stallion and its trainer. She feels so much joy but tampers back the pain along with it. She needs to be here, she needs clarity.

Rounding the corner of solid oak doors, crystal eyes sweep the stalls and the magnificent beasts inside. She takes tentative steps, her boots crunching loose straw and hay as she makes her way inside. Instinctively, she makes a beeline for a young chestnut, her hand gently combing over course fur and circling the animals forehead.

"Your very handsome."

The chestnut sniffs her palm, nibbling slightly at her fingers and she chuckles. Her attention flickers around the sizable stables, ignoring the black guards at the door and the strange looks she gets from the stable hand. She finally spots her target and quickly snatches up an apple from several in a sack. She flattens her palm, smirking as the horse chomps it in half and guzzles it greedily.

"Hey, leave me some."

Helen takes a bite of the half chewed apple, making sure to bite the none slobbery part, and then gives the rest to the greedy colt.

"You remind me of someone very special, he used to spend all day and all night with you guys. When my parents were still alive, we had a chestnut just like you, I used to sneak him apples every time I saw him, Daniel was never pleased, used to say I'd give him limes disease with all the sugar."

She chuckles, the memory of it warming her heart.

"Helen?"

Helen quickly turns, focus immediately on Regina whose stood apprehensively outside the stable doors.

"Regina, are you okay?"

She quickly makes her way over, her eyes scanning auburn as she grabs a slender hand for comfort. She can see the pain, the reluctance to enter and softens greatly.

"It happened in a stable, didn't it.."

Regina quickly looks away, Helen noting the Queen backing up, ready to flee, so she firmly grasps the woman's other hand and pulls her into a tight hug. Its only fate that Daniel would meet his end in a stable, surrounded by whom and what he loved most.

"Its okay, you don't have to talk about it now. But one day I want you to okay? Its never good to bottle your emotions, and when your ready, I'll be here waiting to listen."

Helen pulls back, smiling weakly at glassy eyes.

"I'd like to tell you a few things about Daniel, fill in the gaps and maybe you can tell me what he got up to on your mothers estate?..That's if your ready, there's no pressure Regina."

Regina frowns a little.

"How are you so calm about all of this? You've just found out your brother was murdered, and by my mother. Why are you even talking to me?"

Helen's hands land gently on the woman's shoulders.

"The sins of our parents are not our own. Ive already told you I don't blame you, and I know Daniel wouldn't want us to drift apart. I'm not a robot, I am grieving but in my own way, so sooner or later I'll make sense of whats happening. Until then, I'll be keeping my eye on you."

A sculpted eyebrow is cocked.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Helen rolls her eyes, a scoff pushing passed pink lips.

"Because your my sister and I care about you."

A small gasp bounces between them, wide auburn eyes filling with more tears.

"Sister?"

"Well yeah. You and my brother were technically engaged, and if things were different, you would have been my sister in law."

Regina quickly looks down, taking a small step back

"But that never happened, we were never married.."

"That doesn't matter, I still love you like a sister regardless. Daniel wanted us to meet, he had me pack so I could run away with you guys, so I'm not abandoning you now. I don't know how this happened but something brought us together. I intend to take full advantage of that."

Helen delicately wipes a tear from Regina's cheek, slipping her hand through the younger woman's and slowly guiding her back towards the palace. She may not get the answers she needs yet, but shes willing to wait if that means Regina will let her in. Daniel loved this woman deeply, so she sees no better way of honouring his memory by helping The Evil Queen simply become Queen Regina of the White Kingdom..

* * *

Its been a few weeks since shes regained her memories and things have progressed immensely between her and Regina. The Queen had been hesitant at first, wary to let anyone in and closed off in discussing Daniel, but after many days of subtle persuasion, Helen had managed to get the guarded woman to open her heart again. Granted its only to her and still at times she finds the royal reclusive and angry when the topic of Regina's mother crops up, but its a start, Rome wasn't built in a day.

Helen finds herself outside in the gardens, spending the majority of her time sat under a glorious apple tree when Regina is in court or out on official Queenly business. Luckily she has managed to pull Regina's focus away from Snow White, the woman's search for the bandit princess has decreased dramatically and Helen couldn't be happier. Regina's eyes are lighter, her temper not as short as when they first met. But Helen knows shes got a long way to go before the Queen will be happy with herself, will let go of her past and her hatred for Snow White.

"Regina?"

Helen wanders into the Queens open lounge, the woman shes after sat at a vanity table writing on parchment with a black feather quill. The royal looks up, a genuine smile gracing ruby lips.

"Helen, how are you this morning?"

Helen heads towards the woman, legs and backside leaning against the fine wood in front of the Queen.

"I'm good thanks. How are you? I haven't seen you in days."

Regina sighs weakly, dropping her quill and leans back in her throne type chair.

"I know and I apologise. Recently trade negotiations with Midas have been..difficult. Seen as I haven't left the palace in weeks, a few trade stops on my boarders have revolted and refuse to allow Midas's troops to acquire their annual stock of granary. I think perhaps its time I show the peasants that the food they grow is for me and my kingdom, not for their own personal use."

Helen shakes her head weakly, placing her hand atop the scowling royals.

"You know that's not the answer, you cant just go down there and kill them."

"And why not?"

"Because that's bad remember. You need to show them that they'll be rewarded for their hard work, maybe then they wont be so reluctant to keep the grain."

"And what reward do you suggest I give them? My jewellery? They are there to work and provide for the kingdom, it is their duty to their Queen!"

Helen feels the room lower in temperature, the scowl on Regina's features deepening so she slowly bends down and places both hands on the woman's knees, a small smile beaming up at the woman.

"I know, and they should help out the kingdom, I get it. But what if you were ordered to tend apple trees all day for months, and then suddenly someone you don't even know takes away all of it and gives you nothing in return. How would that make you feel? Because I sure as hell wouldn't be singing rainbows and sunshine."

Helen grins, squeezing Regina's knee when the woman's cold exterior warms a little and red lips pout.

"They get a percentage of the crop."

"And how much is that?"

"Two percent, as long as the annual quota is reached."

"Regina..."

Helen subtly scolds the Queen, two percent of all of that grain is not even enough to live off, no wonder the people are revolting.

Regina looks away sighing and it reminds Helen of a child being told off by their parents.

"If I raise their fee they will think I'm weak."

"Not weak, gracious. You said you wanted the people to consider you as their Queen, to love you, well this is a start. You've already done so well lately with the lack of patrols for Snow White, this will only help the people more."

"I'm not a child Helen."

"No, your a Queen, but your also Regina..And of course my sister."

She chuckles, alleviated when Regina's features soften and a blinding smile creeps onto red lips.

"Now, I was wondering if you would like to go on a ride with me."

"Oh? Once around the palace grounds?"

Helen bites her lip.."Actually, I was kinda hoping to go into the forest and maybe visit my old home, if its still standing."

Helen watches the Queen look away, the woman's hands fidgeting slightly with the arms of the chair. Its a lot to ask, but she really wants Regina with her for this, it will be good for both of them.

"Will you come with me? Please?"

There's a pause, Regina almost avoiding her answer until a shaky breath is pushed passed red lips and a small smile is directed downward.

"Okay. I will have the guards saddle the horses in an hour, I have to finish and..amend these trade agreements."

Helen smiles brightly, pushing herself into an awkward hug with the Queen.

"Thank you Regina."

She pulls back smirking.

"So they get ten percent?"

There's a scoff and roll of brown eyes as they refocus back on the parchment.

"They get five percent and I'll shorten their work hours by an hour, that should be sufficient enough to stop their complaining, if not, I'll burn the place to the ground and find more willing peasants."

"See, you'll have them singing your praises in no time."

"Hardly."

Helen chuckles, heading back to her chambers to prepare for the day..

* * *

After arguing for a while about whether the Queens knights should accompany them, Helen finally won the vote and so, she and Regina are alone and well on their way towards Helen's old home. Its bracing to finally be back in the Enchanted woodland, the smells, the sights are just as she remembers.

Helen rides her Grey mare down the beaten track, the Queens black stallion striding alongside. Regina rides with her chin lifted and back ramrod straight, but Helen can see the woman knows how to handle her temperamental horse. It seems Regina is just as good with horses as Daniel was.

"Almost there."

They both shift in their seats as they round a small hill and spot a rugged cottage in the distance. Helen inhales deeply, steering her and Regina up the small windy path. They stop a few meters from a rotted wooden porch, a desolate planting plot, once full of life but left unattended for many years situated around to the left of the decaying cottage. Slowly Helen slides from her mare's back, tying the reigns to a wooden pole out front and cautiously makes her way towards the splintered front door.

Now that shes here, all of her nerves are returning, her heart speeding in beat and she can almost feel Regina's anxiousness from a few feet behind her. Slowly she pushes the cottage door open with a creek and steps inside. The room is musky and cold, windows are broken, the small table and two chairs are overturned and broken. Her focus immediately finds the black hole charred into the floorboards next to half a bed. It looks as if the other half has been severed but she can find no sign of it in the small one bedroom cottage. The dingy kitchen is in ruins, the fireplace caved in and the roof ripped open on one side.

She frowns grimly, circling the place she grew up in, the place where some of her fondest memories were created. Crystal eyes spot a mass of wool in one corner of the room, next to it several bags packed with clothes and supplies that have rotted over the years. She approaches, picking up a woolen cloak and pushes her face into it. She inhales, a tear leaking down her cheek at Daniels musky scent. Even after all these years, his memory lives on.

"This was Daniels. My mother made it for him before she passed away. He left it here for me because I used to tend to my vegetables in the harshest of weather.."

She chuckles weakly, glassy eyes finding an apprehensive Regina.

"..He used to say I was mad for going out when it was so cold. But he never complained when I made him the best vegetable soup he ever tasted."

Helen gently pushes the woollen cloak into Regina's shaky hands, the woman's emotions creeping through years of trained hardiness. Helen watches the moment heartbreak consumes her brothers fiancee, Regina hugging the fabric and sobbing for a past she can never have. This is what Regina needs, she needs to release all of this heartache and realise the fact Daniel is gone. He wouldn't want her to be miserable for the rest of her life.

Helen reaches out, intending to give the woman a hug but to her surprise, she collapses forward through a cloud of purple smoke. Her focus sweeps the cabin, her surprise melding into a tired sigh as she takes one last look at her family home before heading back to the horses. Regina will need some time alone, she knows that well now, the woman seems to run away from emotion, to hide herself away, afraid of showing weakness. But love is not a weakness, its what drives us, keeps us alive and helps us live.

Helen pulls herself back onto her grey mare, grabbing the rains of Regina's black stallion and heads back in the direction of the castle. Perhaps this isolation is good for her too, shes done the hard part, confronted her past, now its time to move forward and help Regina do the same..

* * *

A legion of Black knights atop ebony horses thunder into the courtyard outside the Dark Palace. At their epicentre, a slender body riding a small grey blob.

Helen slides from her mares back, her armed escort returning to their duties and a guard taking the reins from her. She had made it halfway to the castle before a stampede of dark knights had found her and escorted her back to the palace under the Queens orders.

"Helen!"

Her attention is quickly refocused on the frantic Queen rushing down the entrance steps.

"I'm so sorry!"

Helen's hands are quickly grasped, the panicked royal looking Helen up and down for injury.

"I just..I left but I went back and you weren't there so I thought something must have happened and.."

"Regina I'm fine, calm down. I know why you left and its okay, I understand you needed space."

"I never should have left you there on your own. Something could have happened."

Helen smiles weakly, gently squeezing the woman's hands for reassurance.

"But it didn't. You needed time to think things through. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you like that."

The Queen frowns weakly.

"You didn't, I just needed a moment to think that's all. I assumed you would have still been at the cottage, but when I returned.."

"I guess I needed a little space too."

Regina nods weakly, Helen smiling and picking up on the slight fidget of slender fingers within her own. She knows Regina must be feeling a little raw, this has been enough for one day. At a quick glance, she notes the many armoured guards and decides its best if they continue this in private. Regina is still a Queen, and keeping up appearances seem to impact this world greatly.

"I'm a little hungry, if its okay with you, should we take supper early?"

They both link arms, Regina nodding and the royals spine straightening. All visible signs of distress on porcelain features is swept away, replaced by a cool confidence.

"Indeed, we have both missed lunch due to our..excursion. It would be prudent to have supper early."

Taking the lead, Regina guides a smiling Helen back up the stones steps and into the Palace, both oblivious to the guards around them watching curiously..


	7. The Attack

The trees had shed their leaves, the warm breeze migrated down south and a chill blowing throughout the land. The beginnings of winter was finally upon them and Helen cant help but be memorised. Living her cursed life back in Keswick, she had barely seen snow in the winter, so nothing has prepared her for something like this.

Helen wraps a thick woollen cloak around her torso, the cold nipping at her toes through her furry boots. Her frosty fingers are clasped around a small drop pendant, the center catching the light just in the right way to give off a magical glow. Regina had given it to her a few weeks ago, had said it would protect its wearer from any form of malicious magic intending to cause harm. Helen was touched, and she had almost turned down the gift, but it seems to relax the overprotective Queen if worn.

Ingenuous blue eyes cant stop staring, a goofy smile stuck on slightly chapped lips, but she doesn't care if she looks stupid, she doesn't want to miss a single second of this winter wonderland.

The snow has stopped falling but the powder heavily covers the trees around her. The white blanket isn't too deep on the path they've taken, but she can see in the distance, where the trees are denser, the snow seems to climb like snow dunes.

"Do you think if I jumped out of a tree, the snow would cushion my fall?"

Regina raises an amused eyebrow, a smirk passing purple lips as both she and Helen continue their ride through the forest.

"It may..or it could knock some sense into you."

Helen grins, quickly refocusing on the cheeky royal.

"It was a genuine question Regina, I read it in a book once."

"And what kind of book was that dear, ten ingenious ways to get yourself killed?"

"It was a survival book actually."

Helen chuckles, watching how the Queen laughs so freely, it brings a tear to blue eyes. At a glance, she never would have thought this Queen was the same one she met all those months ago. That woman was filled with hate, filled with vengeance, but this woman is actually laughing, having fun out here amongst the snow.

Gone are the patrols for Snow White and her gang, Regina had called them off a few weeks ago, had said that the princess wasn't worth her time. It had clearly shocked the entire palace, the atmosphere once cold and fearful now is now more laid back. It feels as if everyone can breathe, sure Regina still has a temper, but the woman isn't crushing any hearts or chopping off heads. Finally it seems the Queen is coming to terms with Daniels death, just as Helen is.

"Really dear, its as if you've never seen snow before."

"Not like this, we barely got two inches back in the other world. Its like I've fallen into Narnia."

"Snow is nothing but a burden. It has already delayed several shipments to the west of Midas's boarder, and I've lost count on how many starving peasants have begged for the crown to feed their pathetic families."

"Regina..Remember what we said."

Helen gently scolds the pouting Queen, remarkably Regina has been quite lenient with the people of her kingdom. Only a handful of executions have taken place over the last few months, and most of them were for crimes befitting their punishment, but every now and again Helen finds herself reeling in Regina's salty temperament.

"Well..They cant expect me to magic away their problems. Everyone is in need during the winter, I make no exceptions."

Helen watches amused as the Queens chin tilts upwards, the woman's shoulders squared like the royals statement is law.

"_Hmm_..I guess your right.."

Helen sighs dramatically, coaxing a suspicious eye her way.

"...I suppose when all of the peasants die of starvation, then you can tend the fields yourself and everything will be done to your standard. Its a win win."

Helen smirks at the slight scrunch of Regina's brow, the frown directed her way has Helen laughing and quickly snatching a handful of snow off a loose branch. She pulls her arm back, threatening to throw but a stern voice has her pausing.

"No! Don't you dare Helen! We are not children!"

Helen wiggles her eyebrows, her arm still suspended, but huffs when the royals features tighten. So with a pout, she feigns dropping the snowball.

"Oh alright, keep your bloomers on.."

When Regina begins to visibly relax, Helen quickly throws her compound snowball, the chunk of white exploding against the royals chest. A gasping shriek followed by Helen's full belied laugh echos around the white trees, Regina frantically trying to scoop the rapidly melting ice from between her overly exposed cleavage.

"I..I told you n..not to wear that outfit today.."

Helen's laughter continues to bounce around them, a frosty tear wiped from her rosy cheeks but her chortle soon stops abruptly, dark eyes snapping up and white teeth bared at her. She freezes a moment, as still as the sleeping snow around her. She wonders if shes gone too far, pushed the royal too much, but soon a dark sneer is redirected at her and she backs her horse away from the monarchs slowly rising hand.

"Now now Regina, No need to.."

The trees rustle, the snow blanketing its bare branches coming to life and forming into dozens of little snowballs. Blue eyes dart from one to the other, soon settling on the smirking Queen.

"Hey no fair. You have magic."

"And you have a head start dear, so I suggest you take it."

"Crap!"

Helen quickly pulls on her reigns, ignoring the dark chuckle behind and jabs her heels into her mares sides. Frantic hooves crunch against the frosty earth, Helen frantically ushering her steed forward before the first snowball hits. She isn't ready for it, and it hits her right between the shoulder blades off balancing her a little, but she cant help a gentile smile from the joyous laughter echoing after her. With a quick look behind, Helen watches as Regina quickly chases after her, snowballs a plenty being thrown from every angle, but its the woman's beaming smile that tugs at Helen's heart. This is the life Regina should have had, having snowball fights and riding horses through the forest.

"Alright I surrender! You win!"

Helen slows her horse, resigned to her fate and curls into a ball atop her stead. She expects the frosty torpedoes to batter her off her horse, but they suddenly stop, a gentle trot of hooves sliding in next to her. She peers up, straightening herself and grins at the smirking Queen.

"I accept your surrender, but there is one last thing."

Helen frowns, a sudden snap above has her quickly refocusing, gawping as a blanket of snow falls from the branches and lands right on top of her. The horse under her whinny's in fright, rearing and throwing Helen off with a loud _omph_.

"Helen!"

Regina quickly dismounts, calming the mare quickly and swiftly kneels next to a hysterical Helen.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, It was stupid of me and.."

"Regina I'm fine.."

Helen manages to quell her laughter and goes about consoling the frantic Queen.

"..Really, don't worry about it. But I guess this proves one thing."

"And whats that?"

"That Snow really does cushion your fall."

She indicates the reasonably sized hole shes made in the deep snow, watching as Regina shakes her head and chuckles relieved.

"I guess your book wasn't complete nonsense after all."

"Nope."

Swiftly Helen is helped out of her frosty tomb and pulled back onto her feet. She looks around, her belly rumbling.

"Hey, why don't we have a picnic."

"Out here? In the snow?"

"Why not. And besides, you owe me for spooking my horse."

Another childish pout puckers purple lips.

"It was an accident."

Helen chuckles, throwing her arm around the sheepish Queen and grabs their horses reigns.

"I know, I was only playing with you your majesty."

"I think we've had enough fun for today."

"Yeah, so lets go and eat."

Before the Queen can protest, Helen's dragging them off trail and into the forest. She quickly ties the horses to a nearby tree and finds solid ground.

"Ugh..Perhaps you could.."

Helen waves her hand dramatically, mimicking the Queen as best she can. Regina smirks, flicking her wrist and in a cloud of purple smoke, a plush rug is laid out under their feet with a sizeable picnic basket and a pot of tea waiting for them.

Helen holds her hand out, helping the royal sit down before she plonks herself beside the basket. Several cheeses and fruits are retrieved on a silver tray, Regina pouring them both a cup of tea in fine china.

"This is great you know, just us two, just peace. We should do this more often."

"Unfortunately I have a kingdom to run dear."

"Yeah but, a Queen does need time off once in a while."

A soft chuckle escapes purple lips.

"Maybe, but I don't have the luxury, especially now."

Helen frowns, thanking Regina as shes handed a cup of steaming hot tea.

"What do you mean?"

"I have received word that an assault is being or castrated on my palace. I don't have a precise time frame for the attack, but it is to take place before winters end."

"But..But you can stop it right?"

Helen watches carefully as Regina shifts slightly, taking a sip of her steaming tea.

"If I do then there will be substantial casualties on both sides..That includes Snow White and her doleful Prince."

"Snows behind the attack?"

"I believe so yes. It seems I no longer impose the same fear that has kept her and her prince at bay. I..I will not let the brat win, but I am also afraid I'll lose you."

Helen quickly places her cup on the fluffy rug and grabs a slender hand.

"No matter what you do Regina, you'll never lose me. But I will say I'm not really okay with a mass slaughter. Perhaps if we could just talk to them.."

"You don't understand, I have done unspeakable things to these people Helen, there is no talking it out. If I was to even consider surrendering, I will be executed. No compromise can be made with those heroes, I'm a villain, and villains don't get a happily ever after."

"I don't believe that, nor do I believe that you have to die so everyone else can be happy. There's no such thing as good and evil Regina. Yes you've made bad choices, but that doesn't make you a terrible person. Look at what you've done in the last few months, the villages are safer, taxes have reduced, families have a roof over their heads, and everyone seems happier back at the palace. That's all because of you, your such a loving and caring person Regina, and its about time everyone else notices it."

Regina smiles, her cup placed down on the rug as she scuffles into Helen's side. She wraps her arms around the other woman, Helen returning the gesture warmly.

"You really think I'm a good person?"

"Not a chance!"

Both women quickly break apart, Regina darting to her feet and pulling Helen with her.

Helen gawps, focus flickering from person to person surrounding them. They were both so deep in conversation, that they didn't realise they had company. Prince Charming edges forward, his heavy cloak trailing behind him and sword at the ready. Snow White stands to his right, an arrow notched in her bow but confused eyes flickering between the two women. At a glance, Helen spots the dwarfs, an old woman with a crossbow, a brunette with a red cloak and a handful of peasants surrounding them. She frowns, spotting a bright blue fairy hovering behind Charming and wondering if it has any relation to the blue glob that found her at the very beginning.

"Surrender now Regina! We have you surrounded!"

Regina sneers, flicking her wrist and balancing a blazing fireball in her palm.

The heroes prepare for attack but Helen quickly steps forward, her arms extended to both the fireball and the deadly sword.

"Stop! This isn't right! I cant let you do this!"

"Helen what are you doing?!"

"Regina enough! We need to talk to them, this has to stop."

Charming's sword straightens, redirecting itself at Helen.

"We wont fail this time Regina, your outmatched and outnumbered so surrender quietly."

There's a brittle pause, loose snow swirling under their feet and being carried away along the chilling breeze. Helen pleads silently with the woman who started it all, blue eyes never leaving a confused Snow White. Helen almost gasps, her focus flickering from the uncertain woman to the visible baby bump partially sheltered behind a heavy white cloak. No wonder Snow was mounting an attack on the palace, the Princess is pregnant.

"Who.."

The former princesses question is abruptly cut off.

"Blue!"

The little blue fairy suddenly throws a mass of shimmering magic and Helen doesn't hesitate to throw herself in front of Regina. The magic hits dead center, pushing her back slightly but Helen watches in awe as the sparkles are absorbed by her pendant.

A dangerous snarl echos around the area, a fireball suddenly sores overhead and smashes into the glowing blue mass. A shrill cry has the blue fairy tumbling to the snow, and that's when things become manic.

Fire and ice shake the forest, cries of anger and pain are thrown from both sides, Helen cant seem to keep up until there's an abrupt silence, the wind carrying the remnants of a battle with it.

Helen stares at the man in front of her, his scowl quickly receding and panic invading crystal blue eyes. She follows his focus, her gaze drawn to the droplets of red desecrating the white snow under her. A single drop turns into two, then into four, then into an ongoing line painting its way across a blank canvas.

A pain, unlike anything shes ever experienced creeps up on her, shaky hands pushing into her stomach and drawing back covered in crimson. Helen frowns, looking up and watching as the Prince takes a shaky step back, his features as pale as snow.

"Regina?"

Helen turns, desperately needing to see if the woman's alright. She had watched Regina fighting the older woman with the cross bow, but what Regina had failed to notice was the recently unconscious prince sneak up from behind and slash at the Queen with his sword, instead, his sword had found another target.

"Re..."

Helen's legs are like jelly, the frosty air getting to her shaking limbs.

The hostile Evil Queen suddenly reels from her blazing anger, the shaky plea of her name finally has her whirling and catching a stumbling Helen just in time. Slowly panic consumes the Queen as Helen is laid on red snow.

"Helen?"

"Regina I..I think I'm hurt."

Wide auburn eyes scrutinise the deep laceration torn through Helen's stomach, the wound oozing blood as trembling hands are pressed against it.

"_Shh_..Your going to be fine dear, Its..Its just a scratch."

Tears cloud Helen's vision, a watery chuckle pushing passed chapped lips.

"Liar.."

"No, your going to be fine!"

Glassy auburn eyes snap up, quickly locking onto the shell shocked prince and his equally shocked princess. Regina scowls at her stepdaughter, that age old fire rekindled and burning brighter than ever.

"You will _not _take her from me as well! I will make sure you all pay for this!"

A tornado of purple smoke surrounds both woman, wisps of magic carrying them away and leaving only a carpet of crushed red snow behind...


	8. The Curse

Her minds drearily foggy, like shes being awoken from some sort of drug educed coma. She wracks her brains, trying to remember her last moments of consciousness. Regina, the woman was kneeling over her, and blood, so much blood, and a pain in her stomach. Charming had stabbed her, the wound was deep, she should be dead. Then why isn't she?..

A damp cloth is pressed to her forehead, she stirs, blue eyes flickering open and refocused on an elderly man sat beside her on the Queen size bed. With a quick scan of the room, she realises shes been brought back to her chambers in Regina's palace.

"You gave my daughter quite the fright young lady."

"Daughter?"

The man smiles, its warm and gentle and it has Helen smiling with him.

"Regina. I'm Henry, its a pleasure to finally meet you Helen."

Helen's smile widens as she props herself further up the bed and leans back on fluffy pillows.

"Your Regina's dad? Where have you been all this time?"

Henry's smile slips.

"I was in another land, taken by Regina's mother."

"Cora?"

Henry blinks in surprise.

"Yes. I take it my daughter has told you a lot over these passed few months. I..I believe I need to apologise to you.."

"What for?"

"Daniel."

Helen frowns, gently taking the old mans hand. She watches as he focuses on their entwined hands, sad eyes no longer able to meet her.

"Henry, Daniels death had nothing to do with you."

"But if I was strong enough, I could have stood up to Cora, I could have helped my daughter and Daniel escape."

Helen shakes her head.

"From what Regina tells me of Cora, I don't think anyone could have stopped that woman. Its taken us a while, but we've both come to terms with Daniels death, so please don't blame yourself Henry. All we can do now is look to the future."

She smiles weakly, squeezing the mans hand.

"Regina was right, you have a kind soul Helen, just like your brother."

"Speaking of Regina, where is she?"

Helen watches as the Queens father shifts uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact yet again. She gets the feeling things aren't right, that things have somehow changed.

Gently Helen slides her legs from beneath the sheets, her feet landing on the cold marble floor. Henry protests, but ultimately Helen pushes herself onto her feet but frowns, making her way over to the balcony doors. Her frown deepens, her mouth flopping open as she pushes the doors open and steps out into the warm summer air.

"What the..Where's all the snow?"

She turns back, eyeing Henry questionably as he makes his way towards her.

"Perhaps if we sit, I can explain as best I can.."

He gestures towards the plush red velvet chairs by the extinguished fireplace. Helen finds herself obeying, slipping down onto the cushion and waiting for the man to continue.

"After Regina rescued me from Cora, she told me all about what happened to you and who you were. She said that you were both ambushed in the forest by Snow White, and that you had been gravely injured. She'd enlisted the help of many healers and used magic to heal you, but it had taken time. So to keep you alive, Regina put your body under some sort of sleeping spell. Only last night did she lift it because she said your body was strong enough for you to awaken."

"So I was like..Hibernating?"

"Yes. She will be relieved that your awake, as am I."

Helen smiles, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Speaking of Regina, where is she? I'd like to see her."

"Ugh..Shes not here at the moment, but don't worry child, she will return by sundown. In the meantime, this old man wouldn't mind a stroll through the gardens, if you'd like to join me?"

She chuckles, eager to escape these cold palace walls and bask in the sunshine. However, at a glance, she realizes shes only wearing a silk nightgown and blushes slightly.

"I'll just change first and have a wash. Meet you down at the entrance hall?"

Henry smiles.

"Of course, I'll send the maids in and have a bath made up for you."

"Thank you Henry."

The man dips his head, shuffling over to the doors and leaves her in peace.

With a huff, Helen slumps back down in her chair, her hand resting back on her stomach and smile slipping from pale features. She can almost feel it in the walls of the palace. The mood has shifted, everything feels as it once was, stiff and cold. Something is seriously wrong, and judging by the way the maids avoid her, it cant be good for any of them..

* * *

Helen paces back an forth, a frown pulling at concerned features. The sun had set hours ago and still Regina hasn't returned.

Helen had spent most of the day with Henry, getting to know the man and talking a lot about his daughter before her rise to royalty. But after supper, she had grown more and more concerned with the Queens absence. The atmosphere in the palace has chilled and everything has collapsed back into the way it had been during the reign of the Evil Queen. Helen grits her teeth, the responsibility weighed squarely on her shoulders. She feels as if this is her fault, that people are again suffering because she tried to change things for the better.

A subtle breeze has Helen stopping abruptly. She whirls, focus quickly landing on Regina suddenly stood within her chambers.

"Regina!"

Helen rushes over, pulling the Queen into a crushing hug, but not before she noticed the woman's darker choice of wardrobe and stony expression.

"Where have you been?! I've been so worried!"

She pushes back, hands still clinging to the Queens arms as she scrutinises the softening features of the woman in front of her.

"I had errands to run. I..I'm glad your finally awake."

A tentative hand gently cups Helen's cheek and she smiles brightly.

"So am I. Your father told me what happened, that you put me in some sort of stasis to heal. Thank you for saving my life."

A sad smile pulls at red lips, Regina's hand slipping from Helen's cheek. Regina takes a small step back, Helen frowning slightly.

"Regina whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Everything's fine.."

"No its not, you don't think I haven't noticed the way people are avoiding me again, how your knights are stuck to me like glue. Whats happening? Please Regina you can tell me."

"I'm doing it to protect you. I wont loose you like I lost Daniel."

Helen gently redirects auburn eyes, the torment filling them has her heart aching.

"Your not going to loose me."

She watches as whiskey eyes suddenly darken, a deadly determination directed at her.

"No, I wont. I have made sure that we will be safe, and we will be happy."

"Regina..What have you done?"

"I plan to enact the Dark Curse."

"Dark Curse?"

The Queen quickly scoops up Helen's hands, squeezing a little too harshly.

"Yes, It will take us all to a new land, a land where we will be happy and you will be safe from those who wish to hurt us. I have all the ingredients, and soon we will have everything we've ever wanted and more!"

Her hands slip out of Regina's grip, Helen shaking her head and taking a fearful step back.

"We have everything we ever need right here. We don't need a curse to be happy."

Regina's Queenly mask slips back into place, the woman's shoulders squaring and jaw set. A bold resolution consumes the woman and it scares Helen somewhat.

"This curse will keep us safe and it will give us our vengeance. Snow White and her Prince will pay for what they did, and from their suffering shall rise our victory. You will see this in time my dear."

Helen cautiously approaches her friend, her sister, and swallows harshly.

"Listen, I know what they did to us wasn't right, hell I could have died but I didn't. I know your scared but this curse isn't an answer. We were happy before this, you were happy. We can go back to that and live our lives here together. Forget about Snow White, please!"

There's a tangible pause, Regina inhaling deeply and resting another gentle hand against Helen's slightly trembling cheek.

"Tomorrow night, and it will all be over."

Regina quickly retracts her hand, whirling with flair and paces through the magically opened doors. Helen gasps, her hands shaking as she runs after the woman, but the doors abruptly slam shut in her face.

"Regina!...Regina!..."

Helen slams her palms against the wood, pulling harshly on the handle, but the only way out remains tightly sealed.

"Regina please!...Please don't do this!.."

After twenty minutes, her hands are stinging and her throat is sore. Helen gives up her plea and slides to the floor. She cant help the tears, cant help a gentle sob escaping dry lips. For some reason she feels shes failed, she was meant to help Regina, help pull the woman from the darkness, but it seems that all shes done, is push the Queen further into it..

* * *

Red rimmed eyes watch wearily as the sun slowly sets over the enchanted forest. The wind blows through brown tresses, Helen ignoring the goosebumps prickling at her bare arms. She didn't sleep a wink last night, shes been over thinking everything, blaming herself for Regina's state. She regrets pushing to go for a ride that day, for deciding to have a picnic in the snow. None of this would be happening if she had done the sensible thing that day and returned to the palace.

She hugs her waist, battling the slight chill on the air and returns inside her chambers. The doors are still locked tight, no one, not even the maids have disturbed her. Shes panicking and shes scared, all she wants is to see Regina, but the woman has ignored her, refused to even visit.

A thunderous roar startles her, wide glassy eyes quickly redirected out over the balcony. Her heart quickens in beat, her hands shaking almost violently as she watches a tower of purple and green smoke climb its way above the clouds and roll towards the palace from a distance.

"Its done.."

Helen whirls, a tear slipping down her cheek as Regina steps from purple mist. The Queen glides forward, a gentle expression directed towards her frightened friend.

"Soon the Dark Curse will sweep over this land, and we will get our happy ending."

"No Regina, what you've done is run away from your problems. This curse wont make you happy, curses never do."

Whiskey eyes soften, the Queen gently entering Helen's personal space before pulling them both into a hug.

"Your scared that's all, and its okay, I will protect you, and in this new land you will want for nothing. I..I love you Helen, and I want whats best for us. This Dark Curse _is _whats best for us.."

Regina pulls back, gently wiping a tear from Helen's cheek.

"..I have to go now. I need to make sure a certain problem doesn't follow us through to this new land."

Helen quickly clings to the retreating royal, panic shining in blue eyes.

"Don't leave me! Please!"

Regina leans in, placing a gentle kiss on Helen's forehead.

"Its too dangerous to take you with me, but don't worry, we will be reunited again before you know it."

With one final sad smile, Regina disappears in wisps of purple smoke, Helen stumbling forward at the missed contact.

"Regina?!...Regina come back!..Please don't leave me alone!.."

Another thunderous roar shakes the buildings foundations, shocking Helen to the core as a whirlwind whips against the palace walls. She backs herself against the locked door, sliding to the floor and hugs her knees to her chest.

This is it, this curse will rip her away from her home once again, away from Daniel and his memory. Shes scared, more alone than shes ever been. A gentle wave of tears flow down her cheeks, glassy eyes fearfully watching as the purple and green cloud storms towards her, but something catches her eye, Helen sniffing, a sad smile pulling at her lips as a floating blue blob drifts over from the balcony and hovers next to her. It weaves gently from side to side, a familiar warmth invading her heart and redirecting Helen's focus from the dark magic rolling into the chamber.

"Thank you, Daniel.."

Her eyes slip shut peacefully, the Dark Curse taring into the Dark Palace, finally engulfing her from all sides..

* * *

**_AN: So not a very happy ending, but it does leave the door open if I can motivate myself to write a sequel. I hope you enjoyed this little fic, now I can get back to writing my main piece lol..._**


End file.
